Wake up
by Ryu the Dragon Demon
Summary: Tami is your average 13 year old girl...Only her Chapion brother Sam was murdered 20 seconds after he won. Taro was an expiriment, but his life was destroyed by a mysterious team. What happens when these two collide?R
1. Prologue I: A Champion's rise and fall

_Prologue_

"Look daddy! Sam sent out Blastoise! And look! Trainer 128 sent out a Metagross! Sam's Blastoise is a Water type and the Metagross is a Steel-Psychic type, right? That means it's a 50-50 match!"

It was the 28th Annual Inter-National Pokémon League competition. 7-year old Tami Watashi was sitting with her father and 3-year-old brother high up in the stands, watching as her older brother, Sam, battled in the finals against the best of the best, Trainer 128. Tami's knuckles were white as she gripped the seat in front of her with anxiety.

"And the match starts off with Trainer 397 with his Water-Type Blastoise and Trainer 128 with the powerful Steel-Psychic type Metagross! Let's the match begin!"

The crowd erupted with applause as the match began. Tami screamed for her brother Sam as his Blastoise charged into the Metagross with Skull Bash. The Metagross was sent flying. It landed on it's feet and used the powerful move Psychic as a counter. The Blastoise was blasted away but got up again.

"COME ON SAM!!!!!!!!!! BEAT HIM!!!!!!!! GO SAM!!!!!!!!" Tami cheered, her voice rising above the din of the crowd.

"HYDRO! USE EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!" Sam shouted. His Blastoise sent a tremor through the ground that knocked the Metagross of it's feet. It attempted to attack it, but before it could move the Blastoise sent out a wave of destruction with Surf. The huge Pokémon took the attack badly and failed to move.

"FINISH IT OFF!!!!! HYDRO PUMP!!!!!!!!!"

The Blastoise lowered is cannons and fired. It blasted the Metagross back into the wall, shaking the entire stadium. The Metagross had been KO'd. It's trainer recalled it and sent out Lanturn.

"Oh no! This is going to be hard for Hydro to counter!" Tami said worriedly.

"LANTURN! USE THUNDER!!!!!!"

The Lanturn zapped the Blastoise with so much power that he fell and failed to get up again. Sam recalled it.

"Great job, Hydro. But now it's time I brought out the better guys. GO, SHADOW!!!!!"

The Umbreon appeared on the field, ready for battle. The other trainer laughed.

"Is that it? You challenge me with such a weak foe?"

"Shadow's good enough to take two of your Pokémon on at the same time!"

"Let's see if you can make it past one! Lanturn! Use Thunder!"

The Lanturn sent another blast of Electricity at the Umbreon. The Umbreon jumped away just as the blast was about to hit. Then it disappeared, reappearing behind the Lanturn in Faint Attack. It attacked, sending the Lanturn into the wall.

"Alright, now use Shadow Ball!"

The Umbreon did as her master told and hurled a giant ball of black energy at the immobilized Lanturn, fainting it. The trainer recalled.

"Grr..."

"Not so tough now, aren't you?" Sam said calmly, a smile coming onto his face. Tami cheered.

"Now I'm mad! Go, Tyranitar!!!!!" The huge Rock-Dark Pokémon appeared on the field. Sam recalled his Umbreon.

"Time for the grand finally!" He said quietly to himself, clutching the Pokéball in his hand tightly. "GO, KAIKA!!!!!!!"

The Arcanine appeared on the field, standing calmly and majestically on the field. The other trainer laughed.

"You fool! Send out a weak Fire-Type against my incredibly strong and powerful Rock/Dark-Type! You fool! This will be easier then I thought! Just a few more minutes and the trophy is mine!"

"Think again. Kaika will defeat you with grace. I guarantee it!"

"Let's see you try! Tyranitar, Crunch attack!"

"Kaika! Show him what your made of!!!"

The Tyranitar ran forward and attempted to bite the Arcanine. Right before the teeth reached it, Kaika swirled around on it's back legs and jumped up into the air, landing behind the Tyranitar. The Pokémon turned around and lashed it tail out at it, but the Arcanine was too quick and simply jumped over the attempt. The other trainer was getting frustrated.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!!! USE HYPER BEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Tyranitar opened it's mouth and used the blinding attack right at the Arcanine. Everyone was blinded for a few moments. When they could see, they found that the Tyranitar was backed into the edge of the field, the Arcanine standing in attack posture in front of it. The other trainer gasped.

"Alright! Let's win this!!! BLAST BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When the smoke cleared, the Tyranitar was KO'd. Tami was the first to cheer.

"Wow! Trainer 397 has just beaten our defending champ! He's the new Pokémon master!!!"

The crowd roared as the giant trophy was carried out to Sam, who was congratulating his opponent and Kaika. He lifted the trophy up into the air so that the crowd could see. The result was a volume increase from the crowd and many camera flashes.

"Sir, is there anything you would like to say?" One reporter asked, holding a microphone to Sam's mouth.

"I only have one piece of advice to all future trainers," His eyes flashed in Tami's direction, "Trust in your Pokémon, and you'll always win!"

"Wise words from the champion! Now, if you'll kindly make your way to the winner's hall..."

"NO!!!! I WILL NOT LOSE!!!!" His defeated opponent said in a mad rage. He had cheated somehow! He had to! And no cheater deserved to live. He threw out a Pokéball, releasing his semi-healed Tyranitar. "HYPER BEAM!!!!!"

The blast connected directly with Sam. Tami watched in horror as her mind saw in slow-mo her brother flying threw the air, being smashed against the wall, and falling with a thud onto the ground. Her worst fears were confirmed when the paramedic took his pulse and said to the anxious crowd: "He's dead."

That one day changed Tami's life forever. And this is where her story begins.


	2. Prologue II: Taro's creation

_Prologue II_

"Look sir! The 7 clones are reacting!"

"Are they surviving?"

"Yes!"

"This might be it! Maybe we've found the right input!"

A small group of scientists were milling around the small lab, fretting about the fact that 7 of their clones were surviving. They had heard the stories: The great Giovanni had created a life form known as Mewtwo. Although Mewtwo had killed its creators and spread havoc throughout the world for a short time, these Scientists were sure they could contain their experiment and avoid that happening again.

"How are Eevee 2 and 5 doing?"

"Fine."

"And 1, 3 and 6?"

"Steady."

"And the boy?"

"Perfect. Heart rate is steady."

The scientists had taken 6 Eevee to run their experiments on, seeing as their genetic code held strange powers that let it evolve into 5 other forms. Maybe this DNA would work better in cloning...?

The boy they had created inside the lab. He appeared to be around 13, though in reality he was only about a year old. They had altered his DNA to make him grow quicker and resume his regular growth age once he hit something around 13. They also thought, after seeing how well the Eevee were cloning, injected Eevee DNA into him, hoping to boost his survival chances. To their delight, both had worked, and now they were completing their final tests before trying to make sure that the 6 Eevee and their Pokémorph would be able to live outside their test tubes. Or at least to gain consciousness.

"Sir, the boy and Eevee 4 are becoming unstable," One of the scientists said, looking at the 7 health and brainwave monitors. Two were showing varying brainwave and heart rate stats.

"Stabilize them!" The head scientist said, looking at the subjects in their tubes.

"Sir, the Eevee is back to normal, but the boy is getting worse!"

"Move!" The scientist said, shoving the other man out of the way. He hit a couple buttons, and the boy's heart rate stabilized. But now his and all the other Eevee's brainwaves were rocketing off the chart. The scientist looked frustrated at first, but then realized that they were gaining consciousness.

"Release them! They're ready!" The scientist yelled. The other scientists cheered excitedly. At seven different panels, a large button rose out of the panel. One by one, they were pressed, signalling a bright red light on the master panel. When they were all lit, a large button appeared at the master panel. The leader pushed his hand down on it, and a loud buzz was heard. Then the experiments were given their hardest test yet.

First Eevee one's liquid drained, followed by the rest. Then the glass receded electronically back up into the tube. Each Scientist ran to each dangling test and pulled the wires out of them. The leader himself went to the boy. Then each of the Eevee were set in a basket, and the boy on a bed. They quickly put clothes on him, all white.

They waited. They would know soon if any had survived. The most they could hope for was 1, and that would be such a great accomplishment, they would all become famous. If none survived...That was expected. But they knew the chances of one surviving would be about 1 in 1 000 000. They held their breath. And then...

Eevee 2 opened its eyes. They all gasped. Deep down, they all had thought that none of them would survive. And here was a little Eevee, blinking up at the group of 14 scientists and wondering where he was.

Then, to the scientist's greater surprise and delight, Eevee 6's tail twitched and it's eyes opened. It lifted it's head feebly to look around.

"My word...Two lived!" One scientist whispered. The rest looked overjoyed but remained quiet so that they wouldn't startle the Eevee.

Eevee 4 took that opportunity to flap an ear at the scientists and open its eye. The scientists were overjoyed to see that the most they could have hoped for were alive. They would make it into the history books for this!

But they were soon in great shock when Eevee 5 whimpered and Eevee 3 moved in its basket.

"My god...5 survived!!!!!" The second in command said, overjoyed. They hadn't even though any would make it, and now 5 out of 7 had made it! This was unreal!

But the scientists were in great shock when Eevee 1's eyes suddenly shot open. They all let out a collective gasp as it sat up, looking around at them, and fell over again.

"It's a miracle!" 3 scientists said at the same time.

But they were all a bit sad that the boy hadn't made it. They had all hoped that a human experiment would work. But...

The boy suddenly let out a moan from his bed. A couple of the scientists actually fainted when he opened his eyes and moaned again.

"So much for the odds," The leader said. He turned to the others. "Take care of the Eevee!"

He walked over to the boy. The boy looked up at him, unsure of what to do. The scientist placed looked down on the boy and smiled.

"Hello. I am Doctor Miyaji. Can you speak?" The boy looked confused, thought for a second, and said.

"Yes. What is my name?"

_Good, the implants worked. He can speak English._

"Your name?" Dr. Miyaji said. "Your name is...Taro."

"Ta-ro," The boy said, saying it himself. He smiled. "Taro. Pleased to meet you, Dr, Miyaji."

"Please, call me Father."

--------------------------------------------

The next two years were spent learning and exploring the world. He had grown quite a bit since then, and learned all about the world or Pokémon. He loved books, sometimes locking himself in his room reading them all day long. He knew every detail about Pokémon and how to battle with them. He knew all about medicine practices on human and Pokémon. He knew all about the history of the Pokémon world. He knew so much about everything, he threatened to overcome the most educated scientist or teacher. He knew he was different, but he didn't mind. When he was two ((Appearing 15)), they decided to start him as a Pokémon Trainer. And his Pokémon? The six Eevee, of course!

They had all been evolved at the best times, and were all extremely strong. They all had nicknames too, given to them by their brother, Taro. There was Blare the Flareon (Eevee 3, male), Ion the Jolteon ((Eevee 2, male), Cycle the Vaporeon (Eevee 5, female), Entity the Espeon (Eevee 4, male), and Shadow the Umbreon (Eevee 1, male). Eevee 6, female, who had been named Ribbon was still undecided as to what it wanted to become. All the evolutions had already been completed, so the Scientists had decided to keep the sixth Eevee with them as a lab helper. And it was quite happy to help, and it was decided that until it was ready, it would remain as a neutral.

"Taro, come here," Dr. Miyaji said, gesturing for the studying Taro to come. He rose from his seat and walked over to his father, the 5 Eevee following behind him.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say...I'm very proud of you. You've come so far, and yet you still don't mind."

"Mind what, father?"

"That you're different. You'll never be like anyone else, not in appearance anyway," The Scientist said. He surveyed the boy. He was dressed in a black T-Shirt and black pants, and black running boots. His hair was a light brown, and he had a few freckles. He was very handsome, but to any girl, the first thing they would see were his Pokémorph signs. He had a large, fluffy tail, which was mostly brown but became white at the end. His ears were long and pointed, just like an Eevee's. His feet were that of an Eevee's, furry and animal-like. Finally, his eyes were an unnatural brown.

But he didn't always stay that way. Very rarely, when he felt the need, he could change into a different evolution, and his appearance would change dramatically. They had discovered this when he had been put through an obstacle course and passed through it so quickly, the scientist thought that not only his changing abilities were gifted, but his incredible speed was too.

Suddenly a large bang broke the silence. All of the Pokémon growled, and Ion started to spark. Shadow ((Taro's personal favourite and best trained at approx. level 90)), alerted Taro and bolted off, the others following behind him. Taro followed as well with the Doctor, and when they entered the lab, they were dumbstruck at what they saw.

Strange men in black were searching the lab, accessing classified files. Dead and injured bodies were everywhere, and Taro was in deep shock. But what made his heart stop was the little body of an Eevee, motionless, lying under a dead attacker.

Taro was suddenly filled with rage, as well as his Pokémon. Without thinking he charged at the attackers, sending most of them into the air. His brothers and sisters dealt with them from there, save for Shadow, who went with his friend to help get the Eevee. When they had, Taro ran out, whistling for his friends to follow. They stopped their vicious attack and followed. Then, when they had regrouped, they all ran.

"Taro, what were you thinking?!?!" Dr. Miyaji said. "You could have been killed!"

"But Ribbon was hurt! I couldn't just leave her there! Who were those people, anyway?"

"I...Don't...Know..." The man wheezed. Running this far so fast was tiring him out. But next to the athletic speed demons that were Taro and his siblings, he was a Slowpoke. Taro realized this and stopped.

"Get on!" He said. The scientist jumped onto Taro's back, and he resumed running, only faster this time, knowing that he didn't need to slow down for his father to catch up.

But there were voices following behind them. Though distant, they posed a threat, and when Taro came to the end of the hall, he turned into a room and locked the door. He let his father down off his back. He wasn't breathing heaver at all, and neither were his Pokémon. Taro immediately set little Ribbon on the ground. Miyaji took a pulse, and looked very sad.

"She's...Dead..."

Taro's world stopped. He just dropped to his knees, looking at the dead Eevee. The only thing that broke him out of his trance was the sound of angry voices right outside the door.

"Oh no! They've found us!" Miyaji said, looking at the door. Then the men bashed through it, aiming guns at the scientist. Then they saw Taro.

"That's the experiment! Shoot him!"

Taro turned around to see bullets flying at him. But they never hit. Dr. Miyaji, seeing that the only thing left in his life was about to be terminated, flung himself in front of the array of death and took the blow for Taro. He hit the floor with a thud.

"FATHER!" Taro said, crawling over to him. He had been shot in 12 places, and 6 of those were through the chest. He could barely breath.

"Son..." The dying man said, using his last breath. "I love you."

"I love you too, father," Taro said, tears in his eyes. Miyaji smiled.

"Take this," He put something into Taro's hand. "Goodbye...Taro." And like that, he was dead.

Taro had never been so sad. He was crying onto the dead man's body, his other Pokémon wailing with him. But...What did Taro hear? Was that...Laughter?!?!

"Well, that was touching," Said the leader, laughing. The others laughed too, all 40 of them. "Well, now it's-"

"You...You..." Taro said, looking up at him, clutching the thing his father had given to him in his hand. "You monsters! I'll kill you!!! DIE!!!!!!"

His eyes turned completely red. A strong power filled the room, making all the men cower in fear. His sibling's eyes started to glow red too, increasing the power dramatically. Then a black light filled the room, making all the men yell and scream as they fought their way to get out. But the light filled the entire lab, all 3 miles of it. A huge explosion took place, and when it clear, the lab and all the men were gone. Taro then collapsed onto his father, and sobbed.

"I will not forgive the Humans for this!!!!" He screamed to the emptiness. "I'll never forgive them!!!!!!!! I'll never trust another, ever!!!!!!!!!!"

That was his story. And this is where our story begins.


	3. Tami's journey, Taro's find

Author's Note: OK! MY SECOND Pokémon STORY IS STARTING!!!!!! But there are a couple things you need to know:

It's been 5 years since both stories took place.

Tami...You'll see.

But Taro...Here's where a bunch of the explaining comes in. I seriously hope you read this, or else you will be hopelessly confused.

Ok, Taro doesn't age like regular people. He ages much slower, meaning that he only looks 15 or 16, even though 5 years have passed. Got it? Good.

Next, Taro's memory was erased when he used his energy to destroy the lab. So, he has no idea why he's in this forest, and neither do his siblings.

Finally, Taro has been on the news several times as a menace to the world. Here's a news broadcast about him that aired not long before where the story starts:

_The Ghost Menace was sighted again today by 9 year old Jamie and her older brother Cal. They had been wandering near Karamu Forest, which is about 2 miles outside Dedashi Town, when they heard a strange voice saying menacingly, 'Leave me alone, Humans!!' Then they saw a dark shape move to get them. Cal, a Pokémon_ _Trainer, sent out his Ursaring in defence, and the form disappeared. They ran as fast as they could and told reporters as soon as they found civilization again._

_This is the 12th reported incident where the shape has appeared, though the most memorable one was when 32 year old Robert Tamens caught the form on video 3 years ago. When played back, it was seen that a pair of red eyes were glowing before Mr. Tamens ran home after being scared out of his wits._

_We advise you all to steer clear of this demon's forest. It is unknown if this is some new breed of Pokémon, an insane man, or pranksters trying to get a laugh. Whatever it is, we might never know. _

See? Taro's famous! And where does Tami live? Why, in Dedashi Town, of course!

C YA!

Me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13 year old Tami Watashi stepped out her door, a look of confidence on her face. Today, she was going to start her Pokémon journey to become the greatest trainer, to be the greatest of them all...

"Aww, sis," Said her little brother from the doorway. "You know girl Trainers are really rare. You'll probably be home in a month. You don't know a thing about catching Pokémon. You don't even have a starter!!!"

"I'm sure she's figured something out," Her father said. "But...You don't have a starter."

"Trust me, I'll manage!" Tami said. Her family never believed in her. And since Sam wasn't around...But she didn't think about that. She shook her head, clearing the horrible memory out of her mind.

"You have all your things? Your Pokéballs, maps, clothes and things?" Her father asked. She nodded. Her dad was always so overprotective...

"Dad, leave her alone. She's thirteen after all. And she _says _she's gonna be the master of 'em all!" Her brother said sarcastically. Tami just glared at him and turned around. Then she started walking out into the bright morning in Dedashi Town.

"Whad'ya bet she'll come running home in a month or less?" Tami's little brother said as his older sister disappeared over the road.

"I hate to admit it, but you're probably right. Tami's an easy quitter, and she's never had any experience out in the real world. But...ever since Sam's death, Tami's been bent on becoming the best. As to how well she fares...That's up to her." The retreated back into the house, completely unaware of what Tami would be dealing with in just a few hours.

_I'll show them, _Tami thought as she turned one last time to look at her little town. It was so small, it wasn't even on the map. _I'll prove I can make it in the real world. I know I can! I've dreamed of being the world's best trainer for years, and I swear that I will! Sam, I'll do you proud!_

Of course, when you've never explored half a mile outside the only place you'd ever really been in your life, the world throws some surprises at you. She soon realized that the world was much bigger then her little town in the middle of nowhere. Her first real shock came a few hours later when she came across a long, wide, and extremely deep river she had to cross.

"Great. How the hell am I going to get over this thing?" She said.

This was truly a problem for the young explorer. It was too deep to walk across, and too long to go around. That left two choices: Go through or go back.

Go back? One little river couldn't stop her. Ok, so it was a big river, but that was beside the point. No, this was nothing compared to her dream. She'd rather die trying then go home. She had to swim it.

She checked one last time to make sure there wasn't another way. On her left stretched barren, deserted wasteland. On her right, however, was an enormous forest, stretching as far as she dared to look. It looked rather eerie...Was this the forest that had been on TV? If so, then she definitely didn't want to go in there.

Taking a deep breath, she got ready to jump in. She thought she picked the shallowest part, and the current wasn't too bad.

Three...Two...One...

She jumped in. It was easy at first. The water flowed around her body easily. But then it started to change. The cold water began lapping at her sides forcefully, knocking her off course. The water was changing under her, too. A strong pull...The current was moving faster. She was suddenly thrown under, down...down...down...

The water closed in around her. Her eyes were shut tight and she couldn't breath. The current was carrying her speedily towards the forest...But she was helpless to stop it. And then all went black.

-----------------------------------------

The long, pointed ears on Taro's head twitched. A splash, a struggle, and then silence.

_Has another human fallen into the river? Or is it a Pokémon? Might be worth checking out._

Taro ran speedily through the forest, his siblings following behind him. He quickly reached the huge clearing where the river flowed into a large lake. It was his home, this clearing in the huge forest which he had spent his entire life in. But in his mind...There was a gap, a missing piece of his memory. He felt like he had been somewhere else, outside the forest. Ah well, maybe he was just daydreaming again.

Any minute now, the Pokémon or Human would come into his sight, and if it was human, he'd give whoever it was a scare. He didn't usually kill people, only ones that wished to hurt him out of malice as opposed to fright or self-defence. The rest he just scared enough so that they'd leave him alone.

And there it came, a body, riding the current under the water. Focusing his eyes, he could tell that it was a human, and a female at that. Only...This one was different from all others he had encountered.

But the girl...She was older then the little girls who had come into his forest, yet younger then the older ones. She looked close to his age. But...Why hadn't she surfaced? She was just sinking into the incredible depth of the lake. Then he realized she was unconscious.

"Cycle! Go get her!" Taro said, pointing to the strange girl. The Vaporeon dove into the water, using its powerful tail to herself itself in the water. Spotting the girl Taro had told her to fetch, she grabbed the girl's shirt with her mouth and swam back up to the surface. She paddled her way to shore, dragging the girl with her. She deposited her catch on the shore. Taro walked over to the girl and examined her.

She was about 5'5" and was very thin and athletic. She was wearing denim pants that were a little too short with a bright green t-shirt. She had a bright green backpack containing many different Pokémon supplies. She had light purple hair and a very fair face.

Suddenly her eyes flickered open, revealing them to be purple. Then she rolled over onto her hands and knees and spit up water. Taro and his siblings backed off.

"What happened? I lost consciousness, and..." Tami said once she had finished coughing. "Where am I?"

Taro and his siblings were hiding in the dark cover of the forest. Tami couldn't see any of them, though that wouldn't matter in about 10 seconds.

Eevee are generally curious Pokémon, as well as their evolutions. Taro and his siblings were no exception. Entity (The Espeon) had always been the most curious of all, and stepped forward out to meet Tami. She turned, and her face lit up with surprise.

"An Espeon? Wow..." She said in awe, crawling over to it. "You're a fine bred one...I've seen Espeon, but none of them come close to your health or level! Look at that coat, it's as sleek shiny as they come! Your level...It's about 100! My, where is your trainer?"

Blare, always having been the cocky and boastful one, came forward after his brother. Tami turned to the Flareon next, overcome with amusement as he showed off.

"And you're a fine Flareon! Wow...Fluffy collar, strong legs...Why are there two random Eevee evolutions wandering around here? Where's your trainer?"

Cycle, always being the most playful and carefree one, came out of hiding. It shook the water off, spraying Tami.

"Are you the one who saved me? No wonder...You're so slick and watertight...You must be incredibly fast in water. And your tail is so powerful!"

Ion, being the determined (But still a goof-off) one, jumped out of hiding, sparks flying from it's coat. Tami beamed in delight as she got examine another Pokémon.

"Static's amazing in you! You're a livewire of power! Wouldn't want to mess with you...Or any of he others, for that matter! You guys must have a great trainer if you've been raised this well."

Taro was dumbfounded. Only he and Shadow remained in hiding...Or, not.

Shadow, the leader but fun one, who rarely left Taro's side, walked out to Tami. She looked at him.

"An Umbreon...I've never seen one of you before," Tami said, addressing the Umbreon as if it were a person instead of an 'it'. She never did. She thought it unfair to the Pokémon. "My god, if your coat was any healthier...No, that's not possible. Perfect balance...Highest level possible, as well as the rest of you. And from the looks of it...You're all siblings?" They all nodded in unison. "No wonder. Such amazing power! But now the game is up. Who's your trainer?"

"I am." Tami gasped as she heard the voice coming from the place where the Eevee Evolutions had come. She backed away. "You dare get near my siblings? How dare you! I'll get you for this, I'll..."

"Umbreon!" Shadow said, speaking to the voice and sounding annoyed. Taro fell anime style out of the trees.

"Whad'ya mean, 'She's alright'?!?! She's messin' with you!!!!"

"Um, Umbre!" Said Shadow, speaking in a somewhat amused tone.

"Vapor! Eon!"

"Jolt! Jolt, Jolt!"

"Flareon, Flareon!"

"Espeon, Espi."

"You're all against me? Aw, come on guys! She's a human!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Jolt Jolt!."

"Flare!"

"Espeon, Espeon, Espi Espi!"

"Aw, come on! I can't believe your talking this human's side! I..." But Taro cut off when he saw Tami blinking at him, wide-eyed. Taro looked at her. "What?"

"Uh...So you're the trainer?" She said. She noticed his ears, tail and feet, but decided to pay no mind to those.

"Yeah..." Taro said, confused. People, especially girls, were usually terrified of him. And why wasn't she reacting to his tail and everything?

"Well, I have to congradulate you. You Pokémon...They're the healthiest and best-trained Pokémon I've seen since...." _Since Sam_, Tami thought.

"Uh....Thanks..." Taro said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. This girl...She was different somehow...Without thinking, he decided to ask. "So, uh...Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"You mean why am I not running away like everyone else you've encountered? Or why am I not afraid of you because you're a Pokémorph?"

"Both, I guess..."

"Well, for the second part, anyone with Pokémon that trust their trainers this much has to be an ok person, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right..."

"And for the first question...Well...Your Vaporeon saved my life, right?"

"Cycle? Yeah, I told her to..."

"Well, if you saved my life, you have to have some good in you. Besides, you said these were your siblings. These guys are so cool, you have to be!"

"You're not like anyone else I've ever met...Most people just scream and run away or attack me."

"I can see why they would...Not to be mean or anything! It's just most people would be afraid of a Pokémorph. But not me!"

"Not you? Why?"

"Well, Pokémon have spirits and personalities, right?"

"Right..."

"And humans have spirits and personalities, right?"

"Right..."

"So why are we so different? To me, Pokémorphs are just really lucky humans. Man, I'd love to be a Pokémorph."

"No, you wouldn't..."

"Yes I would!"

"Whatever. And you came up with all this on the spot?"

"Yup. Scary, isn't it? I guess I just read too much."

"So...What's your name?" Taro asked.

"Watashi Tami. You?"

"Taro. Just Taro."

"Taro..." Tami said. Then she smiled.

"I see you have no Pokémon." Taro remarked. Tami blushed embarrassedly.

"Yeah...I just started today."

"So you're a trainer?"

"Sorta...I mean, I haven't used Pokémon for a long time..." _Since I used to battle with Kaika. But Kaika's gone. Get over it! That was 5 years ago. She's gone, as well as Sam._

"You ok?" Taro asked. "You look upset about something."

"What? Oh...Sorry, just thinking." Tami said. She realized her eyes had been starting to water, and her hands had been clenched into fists. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled.

"Well, uh, thanks for saving my life and all..." Tami said.

"Oh, you have to go?" Taro said. For some reason, he didn't want this girl to leave. She was...Different, somehow. She was like him, an outsider, someone who didn't fit in. And his siblings liked her.

"Uh, well...I don't have to..."

"Yeah! Hey, you said you were just starting out as a Trainer, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why don't I join you? I mean, I'm an expert, and having me to teach you will be a good idea!"

"Sure, that sounds-"

"Of course, you're a human girl, so this could get tricky. I really hope you're not obsessed with what the adult females talk about...What did they call it? Shoot, what was it?"

"Espeon!"

"That's right, beauty! They're always talking about 'manicures' and stuff like that. And they're usually slower to learn then most human males, so this might be a bit of a challenge..." Taro said to himself.

"WHAT?!?!? Ok, Mister, I'm not your average teenager! I'm what you call a 'Tomboy', and a really bad one at that!!! Why do you think I'm not with another girl my age? It's because everyone thinks I'm weird!!!!! And all the boys think girls shouldn't use Pokémon because 'they'll cry when they break a nail'!!! Well, I'll tell ya, I'm not like that! Got it?!?!?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Taro said, cowering. Tori crossed her arms and 'humfed', making the Eevee evolutions laugh.

"What am I getting myself into?" Taro said to himself exasperatedly.

Here's your answer, Taro: A whole lot of trouble!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Wow, it's my first end note! Cool!

Ok, couple things I need to tell you people:

If you miss a chapter, please, PLEASE review them separately! It just looks better on my records, and you can tell me individual remarks for each chapter. Also, please put this in your review if you would. It'll help me!

2 good things (if any)

1 thing you didn't get in the FORM OF A QUESTION(if you have any)

As many mess-ups as you can find.

1 improvement. THIS IS NOT OPTIONAL! I NEED TO MAKE MY WRITING BETTER!

Next, I BEG you, read my Author Notes at the beginning of my fics! They WILL help you understand!

Finally, I'd like to thank all my special reviewers! Special shout-outs to

Hazy Aura: You've followed me in RG from...Well, your first review came from Ch23, but you've been very supportive and I thank you for reading this from the start! Thanks a bunch! Gives you a cookie ((Hey, that's what you said in your first review!))

'Oh! Keep on Updating this is really awesome! I like cookie! Yum!  
-Hazy Aurora'

linkmaster27: You've been in RG since 17, before you were even an author on fanfic! You've read all my stories, been supportive ((Most of the time)), and been a great help. Thanks for reviewing all the time, have a cookie as well! Gives you a cookie

Chibi Fluffy Muffin: Chapter 18 from RG's your number, so you rock as well! You've really been there for me, and I have to say, I couldn't have done it without you! Have a cookie! Gives you a cookie

And that's true! No, not the cookies, but I couldn't have gotten so far without any of you! So I hope you'll all keep reviewing and keep helping become a better authoress!

Thanks again!

A very happy Me


End file.
